Sweet Dreams
by rawr879
Summary: [ Ren x Pirika ] 10 romance ficlets for RxP fans. (Next: Lips - Kish) Pirika asks Shamash a question...
1. Flicker: Burn

**Sweet Dreams  
**  
#1 Flicker - Burn

A series of random Ren/Piri ficlets. I'm writing forone of those 10 love theme challenges I found from a Japanese site...And I will write whenever I feel like it. o.o; So I might update again tomorrow, or I might not update for... I dunno, a year? Oh well let's hope we won't come to that. xD Enjoy my pointless fluff!

* * *

Pirika frowned, staring at the unlit candle in front of her. 

"Why aren't you lighting it up?"

She ignored the chinese shaman before, still frowning at the candle in front of her.

"Hello?"

Finally, she tore her eyes off of the wax candle and glared at Ren's candle, watching the fire flicker beautifully, melted wax slowly trailing down the candle.

"I don't like matches."

His eyebrows shot up. "Matches? You're scared of matches?"

She scowled back, looking peeved. "Yes, so what? I don't like matches." She wistfully gazed at the flickering flame again, looking as if she wanted to reach out and touch the fire. "But I like flames. I think they're beautiful... how the light flickers so elegantly."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Well, why didn't you ask me to light it up for you, then?" He said, picking up the box of matches lying forlornly on the bench. "It was your idea of having a mini candle service, you know. How are we supposed to have one if you're too scared to light it up?"

A look of terror passed through her face as Ren took out a match. "Get that _away_ from me."

"Oh, c'mon, it's just a match." He teased, bringing the unlit match near her. In which she replied back quickly backing away from it. "Stop it. I hate matches."

Seeing her genuinely terrified face, Ren's smile faultered a bit as he pulled it away from her. "...Sorry. What's so wrong with matches, anyway?"

"I... burned myself. A long time ago. I tried lighting one, but it wouldn't go out..."

"Oh. I see. Well, I won't let you get another burn. Hand over the candle."

Reluctantly, Pirika handed him her brand new unlit candle, looking slightly worried. "Don't burn yourself, okay?"

"I just lit my own, Pirika, without burning myself. You should have told me to light yours, too." He grumbled, lighting up the match. Soon, her candle was flickering beautifully just like Ren's, and Pirika couldn't help but stare at awe at the beauty.

"I love candles... don't they just soothe you?"

"This coming from a girl who's scared of matches?"

"...Shut up."

Ren just smirked as he pulled her tolds him, his arms around her shoulder. "I won't let you burn." He promised.

She couldn't help but melt at his words. If only he actually did keep his promise.

"OW!"

He gave a curse as the flickering fire of Pirika's candle touched her fingers. "You said you won't let me burn!" Pirika said, frantically trying cool her fingers as she dropped her candle, which had gone out just as her fingers had touched it.

Ren looked quite desperate as he tried to look for any source of cold water. "I am so, so sorry." He said, sounding genuinely sorry. "I'll go get some ice-"

He stopped as he felt her hands softly tugging on his shirt. "Don't leave me. Please?"

Puppy eyes, full on blast. No one would have been able to resist it... And so instead of going to find something to heal her burnt fingers, he found himself sitting next to her again, placing the candle gently on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, taking her hand and kissing the burn, which was fast turning a raw red. But despite the burn, Pirika found herself blushing- and not from the heat of the burn, either.

"I-it's okay..." she mumbled, looking away, her face now completely red.

A naughty idea popped up in Ren's head. "I can make it up for you..." he said slyly, tilting up her chin, still stroking her burn with the silkiest touch.

Pirika was now completely panicking, looking extremely nervous. "I-I..."

And Ren was kissing her, burning her lips. This time, however, she didn't really mind the burn.

* * *

Next: #2 Sweet Dream. Definately major fluff everywhere. And a lot of kissing.o.o; I'm not good at writing kissing scenes. xx Wasn't Ren so OOC too? xD 


	2. Sweet Dream: Babysitting

Sweet Dreams

#2 Sweet Dream - Babysitting

Ren is majorly ooc here. xD Ah well, should please all you fluff lovers.

* * *

Ren could not believe that he, the great Ren Tao, was being forced to babysit his friends little sister. 

It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, wasn't it? So what if she had fallen asleep? He was pretty sure no one would bother breaking into the old, battered En and kidnap the sleeping girl.

That day, there had been a party at the En, inviting the whole gang to enjoy a day partying together. At around 10 pm, everyone had decided to go spend the rest of the night drinking at a pub nearby.

Of course, Pirika had fallen asleep, and, naturally, could not go. Ren hadn't fallen asleep; he just hadn't wanted to go. He had been fully planning to go home and leave the party, but he'd been stopped by the ever so protective brother to stay and watch over his dear little sister.

Now he just wished he had gone to the pub, too. He could really do with some alcohol now.

He threw the sleeping girl a mean look, willing her to wake up and let him leave the damned house. Didn't that stupid asparagus head see that he had better things to do then babysit his little sister?

"...Ren..."

His ears perked up as he heard someone calling his name... and then realized that there was only Pirika and him in the house, which meant that it must have been Pirika who had called his name.

But when he glared at the sleeping girl with a scowl, he realized that she was still dead to the world, her eyes closed in a deep slumber. However, she had a blissful smile on her face as her mouth moved slightly, forming words that he couldn't understand at all.

Despite it all, Ren found himself staring at her lips, wondering what it would be like to-

_'Get a freaking grip, Tao,'_ he thought darkly, shaking his head as he tried to clear his mind. It was probably the hormones, anyway, and he had to admit, the lack of love life for the past 18 years was really catching up to him. In the form of his friends little sister.

He whipped his heads towards the sleeping ainu again when he heard a soft moan from her. "...Ren..."

_What the hell?_ Was she dreaming about- about _him_? The chances had to be one in a million, the ainu girl dreaming about him. But somehow, he felt warm inside at the possibility. As silly as it may seem.

And his eyes unconsciously strayed towards her lips again, wondering again. What would it feel like? What would it be like?

He gulped, contemplating on whether to ignore his desires or hurry up and kiss the girl.

It would just be a little kiss, anyway. Who would care if he even _wanted_ to kiss the stupid girl? Besides, she was asleep. She would never notice...

He still felt like a dirty rapist as he stared at her face, thinking such thoughts. She was still a baby! Ok, so she was only an year younger then him, but still. They came from different leagues. Of course they couldn't-

Oh, what the hell was he doing, thinking such stupid things? They were pointless, meaningless, impossible.

And yet he found himself leaning towards her, his face inches away from her. But he chickened out in the end; this was a stupid idea, anyway. Just as he was about to pull away, his face completely flushed, the sleeping Pirika's arms shot out from beneath the towel blanket, and pulled him towards her... and effectively covering her mouth was his.

He froze, trying to register just what was happening now. Because, to be frank, this was much too good to be true.

Of course, Pirika was just having a sweet, sweet dream involving our favorite tongari head and sugar. She was completely oblivious of what she was actually doing in reality, since she was too lost in her own dreamworld where she was kissing Ren, and he was kissing her back so warmly and sweetly...

...Sound familiar?

It was beginning to get hard for Ren to think as her pleasant aroma filled his head, and the only thing he could really think about was how good kissing felt. And to think he'd wasted 18 years without it...

Just as he was beginning to kiss her back more surely, her whole body relaxed as her hold on his neck loosened.

Ren felt slightly disappointed; that had ended way too fast. His mouth was still on hers, but if he kissed her back anymore she could wake up, and then there could be severe misunderstandings and very unpleasant slaps.

...Not that it would have been a MISunderstandment. It was true, as much as he hated to admit, that he had been thinking about kissing her before she had pulled him towards her... But it was still her fault. _She_ pulled him towards her._ She _kissed him, not him.

Gah. Who was he trying to convince?

Maybe alcohol would help him clear his mind...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ren... you really should stop drinking."

He ignored her, downing another glass of champagne he'd dug up from the cellar of the En. Anna would probably go homicidal on him after seeing the empty cans of beer and the two empty bottle of champagne lying on the floor. But who cared?

The stupid girl had woken up an hour ago, looking very happy and damned too cheerful, while he'd been polishing off all the beer in the fridge.

"And why the hell are you so happy, anyway?" Ren grunted, trying to stop the blush he could feel rising up. Not that it mattered; his face was already red after all the alcohol.

Pirika answered with a blissful smile on her face, which annoyed him to no end. "I had a very, very sweet dream."

Huh. That sounded familiar. Her lips had been very, very sweet... It seemed like a faraway dream, too, in his mind. Everything seem all so fogged up. But the feeling of her soft, sweet lips never left his mind.

And he found himself staring at her lips again, feeling the craziest desire to kiss her again. Just like a few hours ago, just before Pirika had pulled him towards her...

"R-ren...?"

The alcohol had dulled his self-control and ability to think clearly. He was leaning towards her, and Pirika was panicking, feeling a weird sense of deja vu.

And then, before she could stop him, his mouth had descended on hers, hungrily kissing her. What could poor helpless Pirika do but kiss him back? After all, she'd been having the same sweet dream for weeks, truth to be told...

Several minutes passed in silence as the drunk boy and the lovesick girl explored each others mouth.

Panting, Pirika broke away and rested her forehead on his. "This isn't just a sweet dream, is it?"

"No, I don't think it is." He replied back, feeling not drunk from alcohol but from Pirika, and covered her mouth with his again.

"...Not just a sweet dream." she murmured softly into his lip, and gave a contented sigh as she continued her sweet not-quite dream.

* * *

Next: #3 One Step Before Reaching You. I've written it on my lj... Not posting it immediately though. Shall wait for a few reviews. (winknudgewink) 


	3. One Step Before Reaching You: Catching U...

**Sweet Dreams**

#3 One Step Before Reaching You - Catching Up

* * *

She swallowed, tightly gripping the two tickets to the musical 'Cats' in her sweating hand.

There were two reasons why she was feeling so nervous; one, because she had actually stolen these expensive tickets from her brother, (At least she had gotten permission from his girlfriend, Tamao, to give it to her. After spending a considerable amount of time begging on her knees and explaining things, of course.) and two, because she was just a few steps behind her crush Ren Tao.

He was the main reason she had run around begging for tickets, and furiously making excuses to her clueless brother. Now that she'd gotten the tickets, however, she still had one last huge task left- asking him out.

This scared her even more then the wrath of her brother if he found about her little crush on his best friend. But then again, if she didn't ask him out, then all of her efforts would be useless and Ren would probably never look her way.

There was also an equally large chance that he'd laugh in her face and tell her to get lost, and then Pirika would remain this big colossal joke in his memory forever.

_'Get a grip, girl, you're just one step before reaching your dream guy...'_ she thought furiously, trying to erase all unpleasant thoughts from her head. Just two more steps... one more step...

And then she just had to trip over a stray rock, colliding into her crush who had been calmly waiting for something or someone.

"Ow- what the hell?"

Her face was burning with embarrasment as she quickly got up again, and offered a hand. "Sorry. Clumsy me." She said sheepishly.

Oh, great. He probably hated her more now.

Scowling, he ignored her hand and hoisted himself. "Baka ainu. Anyway, I was looking for you."

He was looking for her? There _is_ a god up there. Her heart raced faster as she blushed even more.

"Your idiot brother bullied me into taking you home." He said, still scowling.

Oh. That was why. Because of her_ brother_. Not because of _her_. She felt so disappointed, she didn't notice that the two tickets were gone from her sweating hand.

"Well, come on, brat, let's get a go." he barked, trying to walk away... but then stopping at the sight of the two lone tickets lying forlornly on the ground. Curiously, he picked it up and studied it as Pirika felt herself panicking. When did she drop her tickets?

"...Cats? These are musical tickets!" He exclaimed. Ren quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yours? Are you going with your brother?"

She was too tongue-tied to reply as she tried to reply with a coherent sentence. Not very effective, to say the least. "I-I..."

_'Just say it,' _she told herself. _'Just one more step!'_

"Willyougotothemusicalwithme?"

He didn't appear to hear her as he examined it closely. "I don't think you can use this ticket anymore... the part where the reception people cut off is gone."

"WHAT?" This was not good. She was falling behind again... "That can't be true! It was perfectly useable when I stole it from oniichan..." Pirika trailed off, realizing her mistake.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows, which only made his already handsome face even cuter. "You stole it from Horohoro? Why?"

And despite the fact that her crush was standing only inches away from her, she felt tears springing into her eyes. Why oh why did she have to be such a cry-baby? "I g-got it from Tamao." she said, sniffing. "I just wanted to ask you out on Saturday..."

She'd said it. The magical word... or sentence. Slowly she was regaining her step, just one step behind him now. His next words would probably either take her right up to him, or cause her to trip and never to get up again.

There was silence, and Pirika couldn't help but raise her head slightly and take a peek at his reaction.

At first, it didn't look very successful. Ren was frozen at the spot, still clutching the now useless Cats ticket. And Pirika stood there, waiting, bracing herself for a shout of laughter... that never came.

"Uh, R-ren?" she stuttered, looking away from him. "I-I'm sorry about that... just forget about it. Please."

She was falling behind him again...

"Well..."

Surprised, she turned her head and gave the chinese boy a quizzical face.

"Since we can't go to the musical, you think you can handle a much cheaper movie?"

Pirika was shocked as she tried to process what he had just said. "A m-movie?"

This was too good to be true. Was he really, _really_ asking her out to the movies?

"Yeah. I mean, you do want to go, don't you?" He asked nonchalantly, walking ahead. But she could still see the faint twinge of red on his cheeks.

And then she had jumped on Ren, smiling as she hung onto his arm. "Yes!"

She wasn't one step behind anymore... she had already caught up.

* * *

Very confusing, I know. And Ren asking out Pirika out was totally unexpected even for me. xD lol. Leave a review if you like please. Next up- Body Heat. More fluff coming up.


	4. Body Heat: Cold

**Sweet Dreams**

#4 Body Heat - Cold

I came back from skiing just now, and I'm going to stay over at a friends house tomorrow. I am determined to finish at least 2 more one-shots today. o.o; Anyone have good ideas for the themes 'Restraint' and 'Let's wish'? xD I might consider them, lol. If I'm too stuck. I don't have much inspiration these days... Someone get me a good Ren Piri fic. > 

* * *

Pirika sighed impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. "When is oniichan going to come?"

The chinese boy beside her scowled. "We should just leave the idiot and go home already."

In which he was replied by a stomp on his foot. "My oniichan is _not _an idiot!"

"Ouch, you stupid ainu!" he cursed, grabbing his poor toes. "Fine, he's just a baka then, plain and simple."

She prepared to stomp on his foot again, but then found that he had fled to the other side of the bench, so that they were sitting back to back.

"Oh, Ren." Pirika said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Do you have to run away from me like some scared chicken? My foot is not that scary, I assure you."

She could just see him glaring at the other side. "I am not scared. I have merely moved to the other side because you take up so much space, being so wide."

"Why you-"

Pirika gave a yelp as Ren bopped her on the head from behind. "Just shut up, will you?"

She just glared in reply at him, not able to think of a clever reply. Except for Pirika's impatient tapping and the light whistles of the wind, by some miracle silence was maintained. Soon it was getting pretty chilly, since it was still March. And Pirika, as usual, was still wearing her black mini skirt and only a pink jacket.

Ren wasn't wearing much either; the usual red chinese top and those baggy black pants, as seen by Pirika. Seeing his bear arms made her shiver... how could he stand it?

"Aren't you _cold_?" Pirika asked, shivering. He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Who's the one wearing mini skirts in the winter, huh?"

Although he had a point, Pirika was still cold... why didn't her stupid oniichan hurry up and come?

She jumped when she felt something warm leaning on her back. Blushing, she turned around and gave him a quizzical look. Ren didn't bother looking at her as a scowl remained on his face. "You're cold, aren't you?" He snapped, but the blush on his face was as clear as day.

Pirika couldn't help smiling as she leaned against his warm lean back. "...Not anymore."

And the pair sat in silence, enjoying each others warmth.

* * *

Weird kind of body heat eh? xD One of my shortests I thinks... Next up - Don't Leave Me 


	5. Don't Leave Me: Sick

**Sweet Dreams**

#5 Don't Leave Me - Sick

...I couldn't think of a good ending. ;-; It's one of my most UNfavorite story. I couldn't think of a good idea for this topic, even though it seems like a good one... So sorry for the crummy writing. >

* * *

Ren scowled, impatiently drumming his fingers on her bed. "When is your stupid brother coming home?"

Pirika gave a small cough from the bed, looking extremely feverish. "He should be back any time soon..."

"I can't believe it. I would have never imagined that your oh-so-brotherly brother would leave you alone in the house with no one to watch over you, when you have a damned FEVER!"

"You're here." She pointed out, coughing again. "And it's not his fault Tamao-chan's parents decided to stop by, and see their daughter's 'darling' boyfriend."

That was actually a pleasant thought, Horohoro being gushed over by the Tamamura mother and glared at by the father.

But still. That didn't mean he could invite him over with the lure of peach buns, and then promptly yell at him to look over his precious little sister.

"Do you hate me THAT much?" Pirika asked timidly, her voice weak from the fever.

Ren felt himself turning red. Of course he didn't hate her. On the contrary...

"I don't hate you." He said coldly, turning away instead. But there was nothing he could do to prevent the blush. "You're just an annoying pest."

WHACK

"OUCH! What was that for?" Ren snarled, rubbing his head.

The sick girl glared at him, despite her fever. "I am NOT an annoying pest. If I'm an annoying pest, what does THAT make you? Pick up that basin, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the one who tossed it? It had perfectly good cold water in it, and then you had to throw it at me..." Ren complained, picking up the fallen basin. Why did HE have to be bossed around a girl like her?

"So? You deserved it."

"You should act like a sick person. And yet you act like a perfectly healthy girl even when you have a 38 degree fever, don't you?"

"Just _talking_ to you makes my fever go up." She snapped, coughing again.

He gave her a sly wink as he placed the basin beside her bed. "Do I have that much of an effect on you?"

THUNK

"OUCH! What is it this time?" He was going to lose a lot of brain cells from this one little visit if it kept going on at this rate...

"You are too full of yourself, Tao. I don't know why I can even _stand _you."

Ren gave her a cocky grin. "You know you love me."

She rolled her eyes, but a wave of sleepiness hit the sick girl. "...I'm sleepy..."

"Then go to sleep."

Her eyelids seemed extremely heavy as she tried to keep awake. She didn't want to fall asleep in front of Ren...

Ren's expression softened slightly at the girl desperately trying to stay awake. Feeling oddly protective of the girl sleeping in front of him, he reached out as he tucked her gently in.

"Good night." He whispered softly, and got up to leave seeing her eyes close.

But he stopped, feeling someone tugging his shirt. He turned around and gave Pirika a quizzical look.

She had her blanket pulled over her head, and only her hand poked out from under the covers, still lightly pulling his shirt.

"Don't leave me... please?" Her voice came out muffled from underneath the covers, but her tone seemed desperate to him.

But he stopped nonetheless, and sat down again. "Go to sleep..." He murmured, gently prying her fingers off.

Pirika poked her eyes out of the covers. "You won't leave me?"

"No."

Her head was completely under the covers again as she gradually fell asleep.

"...Sukidayo, Ren."

* * *

That was a weird ending. o.o; And I put in 'Sukidayo' instead of 'I love you' or 'I like you', because it sounds weird, doesn't it? I mean, its too sudden... 'Sukidayo' in Japanese has a much broader meaning, I think. And it's also more natural. You say 'Suki' to your friends or lovers or family, whereas you don't reallyuse 'I love you' to your friends much, do you? So... yeah.

Next up - Nearest Distance. (Couldn't think of a good one for this, either. I'll try and make it better then the one in my lj... but I'm out of juice.)


	6. Nearest Distance: Lonely

**Sweet Dreams**

#6 Nearest Distance - Lonely

Slightly angsty at first, in Ren's POV. I was pleased that everyone liked the last chapter, even though I didn't like it in my opinion. -; I don't really like this one either... but really, what kind of stories can you expect from 'Nearest Distance'? o.o;

* * *

I was leaning against the back of the chair, calmly gazing out the window with a blank look on my face. This was all an act, of course. 

Outside the window I saw her smiling and talking to someone. I couldn't see who she was talking to, but I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the person she was talking to her. I wished that it was me she was smiling at, me that she was talking to so happily.

But it was okay. I didn't mind at all. I was satisfied, just watching her from afar. Near enough to watch her, distant enough so she never noticed.

For the past 3 years, I'd been watching from the nearest distance, secretly admiring her from a good enough distance. She didn't need to know about me. She didn't need to know about the weird guy who had been in love with her for years.

_"You're lonely, Ren."_

My sister had said that statement so many times to me. But I'm not lonely. I have everything I could ask for... Besides, I'm a warrior. I can't afford to feel lonely.

I threw another glance at the window, disappointed that she had already left. Sometimes, even the nearest distance from her felt so lonely...

"Hi Ren, what are you doing?"

I jumped, quickly turning around to be met by those deep blue eyes I'd been dreaming about for so long. Up close, they looked even more beautiful as I tried not to stare.

"You seemed a bit lonely in here, so I decided to join you." She said with a smile, seating herself next to me.

Her smell overwhelmed me, and I couldn't think very clearly with her being so close. This was too close, too near.

"...I'm not lonely." Yes, I wasn't lonely. I wasn't lonely at all. I just liked to be alone, and in my opinion dreaming was much better... I guess, in reality, I was just afraid of rejection. This way I could keep on imagining, in a world where everything went just right.

I'm not lonely.

She gave me another shy smile, a smile that made me fall in love with her again, and again, and again. "You don't talk much... we haven't talked much, either, have we? You do know my name, right?"

I knew she was just joking; but it was true. I was surprised she even remembered my name. Because I'm too cowardly to speak to her, to smile at her, to acknowledge her in public.

"Why are you here?" I asked. It came out in an accusing tone, and I immediately regretted my words. I could feel her drifting away again.

"I see you here everyday, gazing out the window. You just look so... alone. Why don't you join the others?"

I don't know what was wrong with me. Was it the stress, the aloneness, from being isolated from everyone, just gazing silently at my love for so long?

"I'm not lonely!" I yelled, violently kicking the chair away. "Why does everyone say that I'm lonely? I'm just fine, alone..."What was wrong with me? I'd never felt so... lost, unsure, suffocated before. I'd promised myself that I would never be lost again. That I would never be unsure. But here I was, lost because of some stupid girl.

She looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but her eyes softened as she saw my troubled face. To my surprise, she stood up as well, looking straight at my eyes. I felt myself falling, falling into the dark blue endless pit... And I didn't want to be saved at all.

"I'm not lonely..." I mumbled pathetically, finally tearing my eyes from hers.

She caressed my cheek, her gentle fingers burning me. "No, you aren't." she agreed softly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, no matter how much I willed myself too.

I guess her words woke me up from the dream I'd been living in for the longest time. I took her hands, which had still been gently caressing my cheek, and kissed it lightly. "No, not anymore..."

Maybe being near, instead of just watching from the nearest distance, wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

I didn't know how to interpret 'Nearest Distance'. ; Meep. Oh well. And I say Ren was a bit OOC in the end... lol.

Next up- Restraint (tis very angsty)


	7. Restraint: Stranger

**Sweet Dreams**

#7 Restraint - Stranger

Ok. I stink at angst. I stink at writingRen's POV.But why am I writing it? ;-; Because this is the saddest thing I wrote... I think. Ah well. Warning for severe angst.

* * *

I stood there, alone, watching. I could have reached her, but I did not. I could have taken her, but I did not.

I knew what she thought of me; more then enough times, I've seen the way she looks at me. Sneaking glances at me, sending me wordless messages.

But I can't do anything. She is pure, while I am tainted. I don't deserve her, and she doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone better, someone who isn't tainted with blood of the people I've killed. I've seen a lot of people looking at her, and every time I see them looking at her, I have to resist the urge to beat them up and tell them that she will never be theirs.

I want her to be happy. I want her to forget me... but I am too selfish. I was caught up in an endless maze called love, and now I know that I can never forget her.

_"Why, Ren? Why does it have to end like this?"_

I remember her tear filled eyes, silently pleading to me. But I couldn't look back at her. Because I was afraid that if I did, I might lose myself again...

I tell myself that this is for the better. That this way, we both won't be hurt anymore... but is it true? I only feel pain and loneliness everyday, and I would be lying if I say that Pirika is happy. She is like a shadow of her former cheerful self, and I know that I am the cause of it.

We don't have a future together.

We both come from different worlds, different sides. We are too different to be together. I know for a fact that only pain would be brought over us.

Take my father, for instance. Once he finds out that I have turned into a weak emotional person because of her, he would waste no time to delete her from my life- by killing her.

I tried to ignore her, tried to imagine that she wasn't there at all... But I couldn't. My mind, all day, was filled with her and only her. I was addicted, I was obsessed. She was like a drug; I needed her so much, but I knew the outcome would always be bad.

I remember the night I kissed her. I don't know why I did that. It would only make it more difficult to resist her, knowing what exactly I was missing out on.

But I did, and I can't take it back now.

I pushed her away, trying to come to my senses, trying to forget the glorious feeling of finally having her... Her hurt eyes haunt me everyday, reminding me. Reminding me of what I could never have.

Five years later, and now it's too late. I still stand alone, watching. I smile, as if I feel happy for them. But inside I feel empty and hollow. I would have given anything to not be here...

She smiles to me, but it's distant and twinged with hurt. I force a smile and greet her politely and distantely, and I realize that we are strangers now. We can't go back.

And now she is taken, completely happy... but I can still see the dark shadow. The one I created. The dark bond we created that night. Her smile seems fake to me as she poses for the pictures.

What have I done to her? All my carefulness, my restraint... in the end the hurt still remained.

But she moved on. She accepted it, and took the next step in forgetting me. And I remain alone, preferring to drown myself in dark memories, beating myself up.

I see the flash of silver on her finger, reflecting the light. She raises her head, and for a second our eyes meet, pain flashing in her eyes while I will myself to remain emotionless.

And I realize that I can never stop loving her.

* * *

Waaaah! I can't believe they didn't get together in the end. ;-;Pirika can't marry anyone other then Ren! ;-; This is just so sad... Ishould write a sequel to this and end it more happily. ;-;

Next up -Wish


	8. Wish: Stars and Candles

**Sweet Dreams**

#8 Wish - Stars and Candles

I noticed that some people said Ren was OOC on the sixth chapter... and I guess he is. o.o; I'm considering rewriting that chapter now... But I can't think of anything good for 'Nearest Distance' so it'll just have to be the way it is for now. I hope Ren isn't THAT OOC for this chapter.

* * *

"What do you want?" 

A small giggle and a flash of blue. "How did you know I was here?"

"I am a trained warrior, of course I could sense you."

"You're no fun."

"What the hell do you want? Why aren't you down there with the rest of the idiots getting drunk and celebrating the damned new year?"

The door opened a few inches as Pirika stepped out, a mysterious smile on her face. "And why aren't _you _out there? You always participated in those parties after fights and things..."

A scowl. He hated it when questions bounced back to him. "Yeah, well, they were such a pathetic sight I couldn't bear to look at them a second longer."

She seated herself next to him, giggling as she took out a small bag from behind her back. "Or are you just feeling sorry for yourself here because no one bothered to remember your birthday?"

Silence. "How did you-"

"I asked your sister a few months ago, actually. Why didn't you tell me your birthday was on New Years Day? Because that is totally cool."

"...Yeah, right. I hate birthdays. I hate New Years. I hate celebrations."

Pirika just giggled and opened up the small bag, revealing...

"Peach buns?" Ren asked, staring at the pink fluffy buns in front of him with disbelief. "You brought Peach Buns here? And why do they have _candles_ stuck smack in the middle of them? That really ruins the effect, you know."

She scowled at him, as she revealed more Peach Buns from the small bag, including a lighter. "Shut up. You know it's tradition to have blow out candles and make a wish on your birthday."

"Candles on _Peach Buns_?"

"Well, ok, but I know you hate artificially sweet stuff... You wouldn't eat any birthday cakes, would you?"

This was quite true. You never know, artificial food could stunt the growth.

He dumbly stared at the food in question as she patiently lighted up the candles, and pushed a plate of the Peach Buns to him. And to his horror, she gave him a teasing smile and began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Ren,

Happy Birthday to you!"

All he could do was blink confusedly at her, wondering why in the world the girl in front of him had sung a very weird song.

"Well?"

Ren continued to stare blankly back at her. "What?"

"...Don't tell me. You don't know the birthday tradition?"

"What tradition?"

Was it possible to not know how to celebrate birthdays? But then again, this _was_ Ren. In fact, she was pretty sure no one even bothered to wish him a Happy Birthday before, considering what a weirdo his father was.

It was up to Pirika to introduce him to the latest traditions, then. If her brother had seen him like this, completely oblivious to the most common holiday, he would have probably laughed his butt off- and then Ren's reply would have probably been nothing too pleasant, including his Horaiken and a lot of gore.

"You blow out the candles while making a wish. If you blow them all out in a single breath, your wish comes true."

"There's only one candle. Of course I can blow it out in a single breath."

Argh. Why did he have to be so _sarcastic_? He should appreciate the art of birthdays more.

"And do you really think wishes come true if you blow down a single candle? That's like saying Santa Clause is real-"

Did he have no dreams? This was a matter of hopes and dreams, wasn't it? And she wasn't just saying this because she actually did believe in Santa Clause.

"Just make a wish and blow out the stupid candle!" she snapped, shoving the plate to him roughly.

Still looking dubious, he gave a sigh as if blowing out a candle required humongous strength. "Well, okay. I wish-"

"No, no! You aren't supposed to say your wish out loud! You just wish inside your head and blow out the candle." Pirika explained patiently. "If anyone hears your wish, it won't come true."

He gave a snort. "Of course it won't come true. This is just a stupid trick for stupid children."

_"Just do it!"_

Ren gave another sigh, glaring at the candle in front of him as if it was a barking dog. "Fine."

There was silence as Ren sat there, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a good wish to make. Not that he had any special wishes. It was also pretty hard to think when Pirika was staring at him with a hopeful expression on her face. Although what there was to be hopeful of, he had no idea.

With a weird sort of determined expression on his face, he opened his eyes. "Ok, I'm ready. Do I just... blow it out?"

She bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically, beaming as if he was her own child blowing out his very first birthday candle. "Go on, Ren. Think of your wish and blow it out!"

And so he sucked in his breath, ready to blow it out in a single breath-

_BANG BANG WHOOSH!_

Both shamans could do nothing but stare in horror at the remains of the candle. Smoke trailed up into the air, it's fumes infuriating Ren more then neccessary. "What the hell was_ that_?"

By 'that', he meant the sudden fireworks that had suddenly launched into the air, exploding right behind them. The firework was much more stronger then the normal fireworks, as it was tinkered by Hao and omitted by a certain Spirit of Fire.

"I think that was Hao's _'Extra Special Bang-Bang New Year Fireworks'_, as he called it. He did mention something about releasing it tonight..."

"...I think I'll go and kill him."

Pirika rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad." She took out the blown out candle from the peach bun and tossed it off the roof. "I guess we'll have to do without a candle, then. We can light it up again, but it won't be the same, will it?"

His sour expression didn't disappear, although to Pirika's relief the murderous expression had gone away. "Fine."

Silence filled the night air, as Pirika timidly tried to figure out what Ren might be thinking. Did the candle and the wish mean so much to him? It was actually pretty cute, come to think of it...

"Stop brooding, Ren. I'll look for another candle if you want..."

He felt himself blushing, feeling silly he was being so mad about a single candle you could get any day. It wasn't her fault the stupid candle had to go off just because of a little wind...

Ren reached for one of the pink buns, moodily biting into it. "It wasn't that much of a wish, anyway."

Instead, she gave him a smile. "I'm sure your wish will come true, with or without the help of a candle."

"I don't believe in this stupid birthday belief, anyway..."

Yes, he didn't believe. But he still felt oddly disappointed as he took another bite, wishing that he _did _have the chance to blow the candle out.

"Well, why don't we wish on a star then?"

He blinked, giving Pirika a confused look. "Wish on a star? That's just for books, isn't it?"

"We can still wish on a star. How about that star?" she pointed out a particularly shining star, a soft smile on her face. "I wish..."

Ren watched in fascination, her face so very calm as she closed her eyes, wishing. For the first time in years, he felt his mouth slowly forming a smile.

_"I wish..." _

* * *

What did Ren wish for? That shall remain a secret. (Actually, I couldn't think of anything good. -cough-) I couldn't think of a good ending for this, either. I seem to suck at writing endings. Well, anyway, reviews, people:D

Next up- Lips


	9. Lips: Kish

**Sweet Dreams**

#9 Lips - Kish

We have finally reached number 9... which means that one more and it will be the end. ;-; I'll get to work more on my other fic 'Shaman Idol', though, which will be a plus. Anyway, this isn't much of a RenxPiri, but its still clearly _implied_. And this has another sucky ending because I still suck and endings. o.o; I need to study more on how to end stories properly. x-x

* * *

"I need to see Jeanne! Please?"

Marco's lips curled. "And why, may I ask?"

"I need to ask her something important. Please, may I just see her for a second?"

"She is currently busy in her torture chambers. So if you have a question for her, I shall tell her later-"

"It's a girl thing, Marco. I don't have much time- can't I see her for just a single second?"

"No, now go away, annoying girl!"

"Marco, I do not mind at all."

The X-Laws Leader froze, hearing the familiar trill of their faithful boss. "Maiden-sama! What are you doing outside? Exposing yourself to the dirty air is not good for you!"

She laughed, and Pirika was relieved to see that she was not in her usual Iron Maiden... thing. Jeanne was currently donning her usual frilly dress, the usual pleasant smile on her face. "What may I do for you, Pirika? We can go up to my room if you like."

Marco looked like he was about to get a heart attack. "YOUR ROOM? You are taking that filthy human being into your ROOM?"

"I'm not _filthy_!" Pirika snapped, feeling insulted. "I'm just a plain ainu girl!"

Jeanne laughed again. "Yes, Pirika is not filthy. It is not good calling people names, Marco."

He bowed down low to her, but still flashing his glasses at Pirika. "I am sorry, Maiden-sama. I will come up later with teas and cookies if you wish."

"Thank you, Marco. Now Pirika," she began, beaming happily at her. "I don't get many visitors. What did you want to ask me?"

All of a sudden Pirika felt nervous, wondering why she had done such a rash act as to come and visit Jeanne. Was it even appropriate, asking a person like Jeanne this question...?

"A-actually, I wanted to ask Shamash something..." A slightly guilty look on Pirika's face couldn't be helped.

Jeanne's smile faltered slightly. Shamash? Did everyone prefer _Shamash_ to _her_? "Shamash? What would you want to ask Shamash?"

She fidgeted, sweating as she tried to work up the courage to ask the one tiny question. "Well... um, well, I wanted to ask him..."

"What is it, Pirika?" The holy girl asked her gently, wondering what kind of question it could be for her to be so uncomfortable.

"I was wondering... how Ren's lips felt when he gave him the kiss?"

Silence. Pirika felt herself sweating, regretting asking that one small question... but was it her fault she wanted to know what Ren's lips felt like? She'd found herself staring at his lips more then enough times, wondering what it would be like... And the only safe person- ahem, spirit- to ask was Shamash.

"...Very well, then." Jeanne said, looking rather flushed at the sudden question. "I shall summon him for you. Shamash!"

The spirit appeared out of thin air, glaring at Pirika with his blank eyes. "Shamash." Jeanne began, looking rather... embarassed, so to say, for her. "Pirika here wants to ask you... how Ren's lips felt."

Silence again. Pirika could practically feel the disgust from the holy god spirit.

"It felt... soft. And plump."

Silence once again at this shocking statement. "Um, Pirika, is that all?" Jeanne asked, still looking slightly red. "We can still chat here if you'd like-"

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I need to get going." Get going to a certain Ren... but Jeanne didn't need to know that. "Thank you for the reference, Jeanne and Shamash!" And so she was off to find him, leaving poor Jeanne to the dust.

* * *

Poor Jeanne. o.o; And I know it was a pretty incomplete and kind of left off, but I wanted to end it there and I couldn't think of a good ending yet again... meh. And for those wondering what in the world 'Kish' means, in the manga Shamash's kiss for Ren is described as 'Shamash's Kish' or, in a Japanese accent, 'Kisshu'. I wrote a short Omake for Jeanne and Marco. o.o; Nothing RenxPiri, though. They just think it's ridiculous how Pirika might like Ren. o.o;

* * *

**Omake**

"Maiden-sama...?"

A soft hic. Immediately Marco's defenses were up as he dropped the tray of teas and cookies, ready to attack whatever had caused his beloved Maiden-sama's tears...

...only to find the room completely empty except for Jeanne.

"Maiden-sama? What's wrong?"

"S-she didn't want to be friends with me..."

What? The dratted ainu girl hadn't wanted to be friends with his Maiden-sama? She should be thankful Maiden-sama was even talking to her!

"I'll go assasinate her straight away, if you want."

"No, Marco, it's okay..."

"What did she want to ask, anyway?"

This only caused her to wail even louder. "S-she wanted to know what his lips felt like!"

"WHAT LIPS?"

A louder wail. "She wanted to ask Shamash what Ren Tao's lips felt like!"

Silence. "Shamash? That's okay, then."

His statement did nothing to soothe the poor holy girl.

"Why did she want to ask what they felt like, anyway?"

Jeanne blinked. That was true... why did she want to know? "Maybe she likes Ren Tao?"

Marco couldn't help laughing at that. "Ren Tao? She likes Ren Tao? Impossible, I tell you." He commented, remembering his past relations with Ren.

"...I guess you're right."


End file.
